


the unfortunate afterlife of sally malik (and other supernatural beings)

by fantasycostco



Category: Being Human (US/Canada)
Genre: Gen, like really sad, no seriously guys, sally really makes me sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-19
Updated: 2013-04-19
Packaged: 2017-12-05 19:25:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/727041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fantasycostco/pseuds/fantasycostco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sally the ghost. Aidan the vampire. Josh the werewolf. All under the same roof. What could go wrong?<br/>A poem collection</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Poor little sally left all alone  
Trapped inside her sweethearts home  
Nothing to do nowhere to run  
No one to talk to no time for fun  
She sits on the steps all by herself  
And thinks falling, crying for help  
Poor little sally left all alone  
Trapped inside the broken home  
Up the stairs down the stairs  
falling to the ground,  
She hits her head and dies with a frown.  
Her pushed her violently, she had no tread  
And she fell down down down and hit her head.


	2. camping sucks

It starts with a camping trip  
on a sunny weekend  
in the fall.  
His friends are excited,  
ready to go  
and he's excited too.  
A nice bonding trip  
to relax and make  
s'mores.  
They hike up off the trail  
deep into the darkness  
the woods eating them whole.  
The moon is bright and round  
it is full and his friends joke  
"watch out for the werewolves, Josh."  
He laughs  
but in the corner of his eyes  
the shadows loom.  
They set up camp  
little tents popping up,  
the fire dancing in between them.  
His eyes find the shadows  
and they keep growing  
like the monsters under the bed.  
He waits and waits  
as the embers die out and  
everyone else is asleep.  
The dirt settles as he steps  
quick and hurried  
like a startled rabbits.  
He zips his tent shut  
just as he sees his friend open his  
and smiles.  
That is the last time  
his friend is seen alive  
the next time he is dead.  
The wind howls  
and the moon glows  
and the screams are ear shattering.  
It starts with a camping trip  
and the climax is the zipping of his tent  
the end is a scratch as the moon shines full and bright.


End file.
